House of wax: Tunnel of doom
by Forever Jewel
Summary: six friends are on their way to the biggest game of the year along with nick girlfriend. Until they start dieing one by  one. Can they make it out alive. Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is the big game. Blake has been so excited that he wants to take us along with him. This is Winter Break of our senior year for cry aloud.

I was sitting with Carly with Paige at table eating some fires with a coke. "Here's one in Tribeca for 3000." Carly looked a little upset. "That's still too much! Not all the money I have saved up will not even cover two months' rent I'm gonna have to work every second I'm not in class." "Well don't even think about going." I said. Carly said "I not." Paige said "Good, because we're proud of you." "It's just an internship." "For _instyle_ magazine or would rather stay at the waffle house as a waiters forever?" "No thank you." We all laughed. "Hey Babe" said Wade "Hi" said Carly. "Sorry there were these two drunk reds necks wrestling in the bathrooms." "There are no red necks in New York." Said Paige. Then there became an awkward silence. "I'm going to see what Blake is doing, seeing is that that he likes that car more than me." Carly looked at me and giving me the signal to leave. "I'm going to go to see what Nick and Dalton are doing."

You see, I have been dating Nick for two years, but I have known him and his sister all my life. He can be a complete jerk sometimes but also a softy even though he never shows it. I walk into the store and saw Nick and Dalton. "Hey guys." They got quiet and looked at me. "What's going on?" Nick said "Nothing babe, come here." I walked over to nick and laid in his arms with my back to him. He kisses me forehead. "Yea, nothing going on Peyton." Said Dalton. "Ok, whatever you say Dalton, let's get out of here." I grab nicks hand and we walked out of the store.

When we walked out of the store, we saw a homeless man sitting on the ground. Nick kicked his cupped and said, "Get a job" I said "NICK!" All he did shrugged and went to sit down. I gave the person some money and he said "Thanks miss" I smiled and went too sent down. I sat in front of nick and leaned against him. He put an arm around my waist and had a beer in the other. Wade thanks it is going to be a pretty good game and nick and Dalton had to mock him. "Dalton please don't film me." Dalton said "what I'm not filming you." Carly said "The red light is on." Nick leaned over me and said, "Put the camera down man, you know she doesn't like people all up in her face, she falls under pressure." Carly said, "You got something to say to me nick?" Nick said "No, no I think you spoke enough for the both use don't you think?" "You guys are lames I'm out of here." Said Dalton as he took some fries and left. I grab nicks hand and said "Come on I want to talk to you." Nick nodded and followed me.

I pulled nick off to the side so we could talk. Nick said, "What do want to talk about?" I said, "I just want you to promise me that you will behave on this trip for me." Nick said, "I'll try." I said, "Thank you, that's all I ask for." Nick smiled and leaned to kiss me. I smiled and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. His lips were so soft against mine it felt like I was in heaven. He pulled me tighter to me. As he moved hands lower down my body. Blake coming over and telling use it was time to go interrupted us. We both groaned and nick said "We will finish this later." I smiled and we walked to wade small car.

This is going to be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

We were wade cramp car; I was leaning on nick bored out my mind. Wade turned up the radio a little and said, "It's going to be pack tomorrow." Dalton said, "Dude, speaking of pack, my legs is killing me back here man." I was not complaining at all, it was not our fault that wades has a two-door car. Nevertheless, knowing nick had to make some joke about it. Nick said, "Don't worry man, it's not wade fault, he's little hot wheels car only fit two." Then Dalton starts to laughs and makes jokes about wade haircut but I was not really paying it a mind. I started to doze off a little but I heard "So much for a nice little shortcut." Nick looked down at me and said, "You tired?" I said, "You have no idea." Wade said, "I hope he doesn't get use lost." Carly said, "Yea right." I felt someone tap my shoulder telling me to look over. I turned my head and my eyes were wide with surprise. It looks like Paige was giving pleasure to Blake. "Oh my god." Said carly. We were laughing. Nick leaned over and honks the horn, scaring the daylights out of Paige. However, Blake looks liked _yea right___enjoying facing on. "You are so busted" said carly. Then carly said, "She said she drop her lip bum." Everyone said, "Yea right."

We decided to stop for tonight and leave in the morning. Wade said, "Hey a Wax Museum." Nick said, "You like that kind of stuff wade?" I wanted to hit nick but I too tired to move my body. Wade said, "Yea I don't know sometimes." I too tried to listen to their conversation I just feel asleep. I felt someone shaking me lighting. I opened my eyes and saw it was nick. Nick said, "Come on." He helps out of the car. I kiss him on the cheek and say thanks. Carly said "Peyton can you come over?" I nodded my head and walk over to her and Paige. "Did you tell him?" said carly. "Course she didn't tell him, if she did, would we all be here right now?" Paige said, "I couldn't, there is no point of freaking him out right now." Carly said, "What if found that you are pregnant." Paige said, "I'm not sure ok." "I just think you should have a conversation with him." Paige said, "He's been looking forward to this stupid football game for months by starting a fight." Carly said "He's not going to marry you, he's parents won't let him." "Who says I want to get marry, besides I been late before, when I know foreshore I will talk to him ok." I said, "Good, now let's go."

I sitting with girls on a blanket, I look up and see nick sitting away from everyone else. Dalton said, "You don't have to help use." Then the guys started to play football. "Touchdown…..." The ball lands rights by nick foot. I looked just in time to see nick throw the ball a Blake a little too hard. Wade said "Nice arm, I can see why they gave you that scholarship." I looked carly and looked me. We both nodded our heads and were went to over to nick and wade. We tried to separate them. Carly said "Wade, help Dalton ok." I said, "Nick, please behave." Nick said "Bye wade, asshole. "Nick!" I said slapping his shoulder. I took a sit in nick chair and listen to carly and nick argues. Carly said, "You know what, you can be a prick to me that's fine, but he didn't do anything to you." They just kept going back forth, until I zoned out. I zoned backed I when I heard "Don't you get, you're the good twin and I'm the evil one." Then carly told nick that he does not take things seriously, does he takes this relationship seriously? Then he started taking all hillbillies. I look at carly, the hurt on the face, look she was about to cry. She walks away saying "Ok." Nick turned and looked at me. I looked him and shook my head. Nick said, "You mad at me Peyton?" I got up and said, "You could be a jerk sometimes and you need to cool it, but you're my jerk." Nick smiled and kisses my forehead. We were having our moment when a smelly breeze came through. I buried face in nick chest; nick buried his face in my blonde hair. Blake said "What's that's smell?" Nick said, "Dalton did you crap in your pants again?" I laughed. Dalton said, "I don't, I wearing my work clothes. "Something dead out there." Said wade looking in the woods with a flashlight. Nick and I were in our own little world away from the others. Blake said, "So why did you still that car anyway, you didn't need to do it, you need to get that rush, huh?" Nick said "Something like that."

Carly said, "You're coming out." Dalton said, I don't know." Carly said, if don't I'm going to be so mad." "Damn Paige." Dalton mumbles. I looked up and started laughing. Blake said, "You look like Elton john but more gay." Dalton said, "Elton john is gay?" Everyone started laughing. Soon everyone started to making out. I felt nick turn me around so I was facing him. We started to lean for a kiss. Nick said, "I love you." I said, I love you to." We started kissing; it felt like fireworks, my arms around his neck and his hands on my waist. We did not want to go too far because we like our privacy. I lay my head on his should when Dalton comes with camera. Nick said, "Don't even think about it I'm kissing you dude." Dalton said, "You know what to what to, psych I want kiss your ass for shit." Then a car came out of now were flashing it bright lights. I had to cover my eyes. "Yo man need something" said Blake. "What does he want?" I said. Wade said, "Can you turn off your lights pleas?" The car did not go anywhere, it was freaking me out, and I think nick could tell because he squeezes my hand. Paige said "Ok, this is getting kind of creepy." Carly said, "Maybe we're on his property." Wade said, "We never passed a gate." I looked over a Blake and I could tell that he was getting angry. I felt someone nudge me and I look a nick. I get up off his lap and see him throw a beer bottle and bust one the front headlights. "Nick!" Carly yells. Nick pulls off his hood and stand in front of all use. The car drives away. Carly said, "What hell was that?" Nick said, "He gone, right?"

We pull are chair closer to fire


End file.
